Tsunade's BDay
by TnR
Summary: Linked to PK. Tsunade's Bday party! Booze, poker, balloon animals and, of course, Kakashi and Chibi Gaara! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tsunade's B-Day  
**Authoress:** TnR  
**Summary: **Linked to PK. Tsunade's B-day party! Booze, poker, balloon animals and, of course, Kakashi and Chibi Gaara!

**

* * *

DC** Well, here's a nice little side fic to Poor Kakashi! But do heed the warnings; it's not good if you don't.  
**NG **It's not good if you read the warnings either ¤muses¤ So here's a warning before reading the warnings n.n  
**DC** Yeah, either the warnings are enough to give you a trauma, or they spoil whatever is going to happen… but at least this way we can't say we didn't warn anyone  
**NG** ¤nods heavily¤ So be warned! The following fic implies… 

**WARNINGS**

_Genma torture  
YAOI  
YURI  
Balloon animals  
Mentions of snake torture  
Sadistic people  
Poker  
Tsunade's Assets  
__Cuteness__  
_  
**DC** Well, enjoy the fic, ne?**  
**

* * *

Dear Jounin,

You are hereby invited to Tsunade's birthday party to celebrate out beloved Hokage's 59th birthday.  
The party starts around seven at the Hokage tower, the 20th this month.

Signed; Shizune; Tsunade's personal assistant.

At the bottom of the invitation in a more scratchy handwriting a small message is added

_Don't forget Gaara, Kakashi. I want to know how he's doing. If I find out you're not taking good care of him, I'll pummel your mutts._

Kakashi frowns upon seeing the invitation. 'Would she really… nah' he shakes his head "Gaara!" Kakashi calls towards the boy who isn't all that far away. "We're invited to a party!"

Gaara blinks. A party? He's never been invited to a party before, unless it was to keep up his father's good image. He tilts his head to the side towards Kakashi in silent question.

"Yes," Kakashi nods. "our Hokage is turning 59 and she wants to celebrate it. Do you want to go?"

Gaara blinks. The Hokage? The nice big-breasted blonde? Nah she doesn't look that old… "Who's the hokage?" He therefore asks.

"Tsunade-sama; the blonde booze and big boobed grand-mother-figure that told me to take care of you." He said. "Do you remember?"

"She can't be the hokage, she's not old enough." Gaara frowns. Is Kakashi lying to him? That thought alone makes tears grow.

"She has this jutsu that makes her look younger." Kakashi explains.

Gaara blinks, tears going away as he does so. "Oh, ok!" He smiles brightly

Kakashi smiles back curving up his eye.

**

* * *

DC** Yup, a short intro. But hell, you can probably see where this is going, can't you? All the important Jounin are going to be there and it's up to Kakashi to keep an eye on Gaara! But will he succeed?  
**NG** What traumatising events will lie in store for the inhabitants of Konoha?  
**DC** You will find out in the next episode of- - - ¤cough¤ I mean… in the next chapter… Yeah… v.v;**

* * *

BLOOPERS**

Take 7  
"Yes," Kakashi nods. "our Hokage is turning 59 and she wants to celebrate it. Do you want to go?"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I don't wanna go!"  
"You have to go!"  
"I don't wanna!"  
"But it's in the script!"  
"I don't wanna!" WAIL!!  
"... Fuck."

Take 21  
Kakashi stares at the illegible invitation "…?"  
Gaara blinks at him "what's that?"  
Kakashi sighs "The proof that it's impossible to write when you're drunk."


	2. Aaaaand we have a problem

The air is dark and lightning flashes through the air. Nevergrass is out to kill... Darka-Chan gulps as she feels the killer intend directed at her, and only one word comes to mind "... Fuck."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Nevergrass roars, running after Darka-Chan who, fearing her life, runs away "I SWEAR I'LL---"

Both Kakashi and Gaara watch from the sidelines with wide eyes, Kakashi holding Gaara close protectively, Gaara clutching to the man fearfully. Kakashi blinks, looking directly at you, his eye shining knowingly as if feeling your confused state. "Ah... sorry about this. You see, DC's computer died which means we lost Poor Kakashi, Naruto Madness, Tsunade's birthday and all the other fictions... Nevergrass is far from pleased."

"I'm hurting the most here, damnit! It was my computer that died! Mine!" Darka-Chan cries, fountain tears running over her cheeks from where she's stuck at the top of a tree, fearing the huge axe in Nevergrass' hands as the other is standing on the floor under the tree, eyes shining with a crazed glint.

"I think DC will be the one to be hurting the most indeed." Gaara pipes up, hugging Kakashi cutely.

Kakashi hugs Gaara back "Well, it's a good thing they're working on getting the chapters back and willing to spend money on it, right?"

Gaara nods. "Un! If DC doesn't die before that!"

Nevergrass cackles before turning to you "I promise everyone will get a hit at DC when I'm done with her... if there's anything left to hit, of course... kukuku"

DC: O.O "Mommy..." 


End file.
